The Difference between Now and Later
by Dea-Sama
Summary: AU. Matt will always follow Mello. No matter how impossible the plan is, Matt will always be by his side. Whether what awaits them is victory or ... death MattxMello
1. 01 Rescue Mission

**Death Note Fanfiction**_  
by: Deandra Lily_

**Main Pairing: **MattxMello  
**Notes: **Yaoi, Alternate Universe

**Author's notes:**

Very dialogue-centered. It's hard to stray into description with characters like Matt and Mello.

Anyways, the story starts when Matty and Mels **are still only 14** ... so things don't get dramatic and angsty until a little while. Expect eccentric conversations for the first few chapters.

* * *

**The Difference Between Now and Later**

**-**

**01: Rescue Mission**

In this city, adults reign and minors were considered trash. Everyone under the age of eighteen was considered a Child, and Childs were nothing more than nuisances to the society. They were existences that shouldn't be around and were looked down upon by adults with stares of blatant disgust. Childs were thrown into a corner and were to obey adults unless they wanted to killed. They had to obey. They were mere tools for adults to use. When a Child turned eighteen, they became an adult and they too repeated the cycle of torment and distrust. No one is really sure how things ended up that way. It just did. Before anyone knew it, it had become a way of living. Childs were born, raised as tools and toys used by adults and then became an adult who uses Childs as objects themselves.

The leader of adults was a man named Kira. He was respected by all the adults and was even revered as a God. His word was law and if you were to go against him, you would immediately be killed. Childs, being young, inexperienced and immature, were given three chances. The third time you disobeyed, you were eliminated just like the adults, by a pen and notebook.

No one dared go against Kira. It was rare a Child would even dare use one of their chances. If you did, the adults and most of the Childs would throw you away. They would ignore you and pretend you had never existed. Most Childs fall into despair and kill themselves. There hasn't been a single person who dared use more than one of their chances, except for one.

There was a secret to Kira. The rumors say that he wasn't a God at all and that "Kira" is just a façade. Some think, that if you took away Kira's notebook, Kira would lose his power and you would become "Kira". Simply put, "Kira" was just a label and, more importantly, a position.

Adults don't have wills of their own, they are completely controled by Kira's ideals and laws. Childs, on the other hand, can think and act on their own. That is why they are given chances. Only the Childs knows of the rumor but no one dares to believe it might be true.

At the edge of the town, in a small desolate corner, lived Mello. Of course, "Mello" was just a codename. Mello vowed one day he would steal away Kira's name and make "Mello" the reigning position. He would reach this goal no matter what because he refused to live his life as a someone else's pawn. He wanted to reign and he was going to reign. For his goal, he has already used up one of his chances. Because of that, no one dares approach him anymore.

"Yo, Mello!"

The blond didn't bother turning around. There was only one idiot who dared talk to him. "What the fuck took you so long? I was going to leave."

The redhead named Matt didn't budge. He took a cigarette and lit it up with the lighter in his vest's pocket. "Matt" was also a codename. The redhead was the only person who continued to keep Mello company.

When Mello changed his name to "Mello" and vowed to make it a position, Matt had done the same. The redhead threw away his real name became Matt. He vowed that "Matt" would become the closest position under "Mello". Thus, he vowed to never leave Mello's side.

"You're just saying that. You know without me you can't do much."

Matt wasn't lying. Although Mello didn't want to admit it, Matt has saved his sanity more than once. "Why do you even bother with me? You still have all three of your chances after all. You don't have to stick around me."

"I told you didn't I? It's more fun being around Mello than those boring Childs."

"'Fun' is going to kill you one day."

"I know."

"Yet you still follow me?"

"At least I'll die a fun death."

"You're hopeless."

The redhead smirked and sat down beside Mello. "So what's the big plan? You sounded pretty sure of yourself on the phone." Matt asked handing a cig to the blond.

"We're going to save L." The blond replied as if it were nothing.

The older boy choked. "Say what?"

"You're the one who said it, right? Kira is holding L captive and L knows Kira's real name. If we can get L back then Kira's done for."

"Sounds simple. But how the hell are we supposed to save him? You know I'm not worth crap when it comes to fighting and Kira's mansion is a death hole."

"I'm the only one going in. You just need to hack into Kira's home system. You should be able to do that, right? Besides, you're not stupid Matt. You'll be able to guess where Kira's keeping L."

The redhead breathe out a puff of smoke. "Whoa Mel! Did you just compliment me? I'm flattered."

"Oh did I? Slip of the tongue I guess. So, you up for it or not?" Mello replied sarcastically.

"Of course I am Melly! Sounds like fun."

The blond's face cumpled at the nickname. "Would you stop with the nicknames already?" Matt smiled at him sheepishly. "How long will it take to hack in Kira's home system?"

The hacker took out his laptop from this messenger bag, fiddled with crap Mello couldn't understand and, less than fifteen minutes later, gave the blond the thumbs up. "Piece of cake."

"You did it already? That's insane."

"Heh, actually, I already hacked into Kira's system once before. Did I tell you about his gay porn stash? That Kira guy is definitely gay."

"Matt, I have absolutely no interest in that bastard's sexual orientation."

"Suit yourself."

"We're doing this tonight. Find out where L is being kept pronto. We'll meet in the usual clearing, got it?"

"Aye aye captain Blondie!"

-0-

That evening, Matt and Mello met at the usual clearing in the woods near Kira's mansion. Somehow, in a mere six hours, Matt managed to learn everything there was to know about Kira's home security system (as well as other useless things). The plan was this: Mello would sneak in through a passage Matt managed to find. The hacker would then completely erase Matt's presence from the cameras without security finding out. Mello already memorized the mansion's geography and all the ways leading to where L was being kept. Everything was perfect. There were no flaws. The only thing was ...

"coming back will be difficult you know. After you get L, I can only shut down the alarm after a minute which is more than enough for security to find out you're there." Matt explained.

"I'll make it out somehow. Besides, you can use the traps against them right?"

"Sure can do. But don't rely on those too much. Kira will start fighting back as soon as the alarm kicks in."

"Got it." Mello took the last bite from this chocolate bar. "It's now or never, I'm off."

The hacker nodded. "Come back alive."

Mello snickered. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Captain Pumpkins?"

The blond frowned. "Very funny, Matt."

"Just kidding. Here's the mic. Good luck, Mel."

Mello nodded, turned around, and headed for the mansion. The opening with the less security was through the storage door at the back of the home. The storage was a gigantic room and, with towers of boxes being everywhere, it made it easy to pass unnoticed. The blond would never say it out loud, but being short (well, he was only fourteen) was useful in situations like these. Following Matt's instructions, Mello made into the storage room without any problems.

The redhead whistled through the mic. "Impressive Mel. I didn't know you were so quick on your feet."

"Hmph, this is a piece of cake."

"Call it a presentiment, but I have this feeling you'll be wearing tight black leather one day ... and you'll be damn sexy in it too."

"Matt, stop fooling. Where to next?"

"Straight ahead. Don't get yourself found, Lemons!"

Mello nearly tripped. "L-lemons?! That's it Matt. I'm going to kill you after all this is over."

"What? I thought "Lemon" was a great nickname!"

The blond bit his lip to keep from shouting back. His cover would be blown otherwise. Matt was extremely helpful and without him Mello wouldn't have gotten anywhere with his plan but hell was the redhead annoying sometimes! _Fuck, make that 24/7. _Mello thought bitterly as Matt went on how he decided on the nickname "Lemons" because it fit his personality perfectly.

"There's a lot of sugar in lemons you know. But no one tastes it so everyone presumes lemons are sour. Which is exactly like how you act badass when in reality you're a softie inside!"

"Who's the softie eh Matt?" Mello replied with a scary tone.

Matt gulped. "N-not you sir. Take the next door on the right."

"Got it."

"Alright, from here on out I have to cut out communications. You're on your own Mels."

"Yeah, just watch my back."

"Always."

That was the last word Mello heard before the hacker cut the audio.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:**

Ended this on more or less of a cliffhanger.

Anyone else think Kira's keeping L for more reasons than just because he knows his real name? Thought so. Tune in next chapter for the fight to save L! (HA! I sound like an announcer now)


	2. 02 Mistake

**Death Note Fanfiction**

by: Deandra Lily

**Author's notes:**

Whoa, when was the last time I posted something on here? Sorry for the long absence. / Here's the long awaited chapter two of TDNL. Enjoy

(I just re-read it myself ... it's been over a month since I wrote this and I actually like this chapter ... Anyways, I'll try to update more often but it might take a while for chapter four to show up since I nearly forgot this story's plot)

(Btw, in answer to Blaze Moonlight's question: there isn't really a reason I'm using the word "Childs" ... let's just say it's a term they use in this world to refer to the people who aren't under Kira's control)

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

**The Difference Between Now and Later**

**-**

**02 - Mistake**

Mello made his way down the hall with ease. Matt took care of the cameras so there was no need to worry about those. The blond cautiously took a turn at the fork making sure to remember his steps and position within the mansion. As irony would have it, the safest path to the presumed room where L was being kept was one of the longest. Luckily, there wasn't much security. _Hmph, Kira must be thinking no one would dare break in. Arrogant bastard. _He thought his face crumpled in disdain. _His taste in home décor is horrible. What is up with all the royal colors? Bet he thinks he's some kind of king … son of a-_ Mello's bitter thoughts were interrupted as he approached his destination. Two guards stood outside the door looking lax. The blond frowned. _Why do they insist on making this so easy?_ Somehow, he was disappointed.

The genius delinquent took out his pocket knife and subtlety made his way to where the guards were. About two meters from the goal, the guards realized his presence but before they could make any ruckus, Mello shut them up; a devious smirk on his lips as the two crumbled to the ground. After making sure the two were dead, Mello put in the combination Matt had told him earlier into the lock. A second later, it opened and the alarm immediately went off. _That was quick, didn't think it'd alarm right away. _The blond walked into the room and locked the door behind him. Matt explained there was another passage out inside the room so he should lock the main one. _"I'll hack it and change the combination to slow them down."_ The redhead had said, confident.

"Who's there?"

Mello flinched. Whoever spoke had a soft, quiet and monotone voice. It wasn't L's. The blond's fist clenched. _Damnit. Wrong room. _Still, if Kira was bothering to keep whoever it was imprisoned, then he must be important.

"Doesn't matter. More importantly, who the hell are you and why is Kira keeping you?"

"You should know. You're the one who broke in here."

Mello frowned. _Damn bastard, looking down on me like-_ The blond already knew he wouldn't like him.

A bunch of footsteps were approaching their location.

"_Mel, if you're going to do something, do it now."_

The blond jumped at the sound of Matt's voice. When did Matt turn the audio back on?

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Open the lock will ya?"

"_Got it." _Less than two seconds later, the lock opened and Mello finally took a long at the owner of the annoying voice.

It was a small, effeminate and weak looking albino boy. He was sitting on a wooden chair, one leg brought to his chest and his right index finger twirling around a strand of snow white hair. The boy's dark, absorbing globes were staring up at Mello with bored interest. His eccentric appearance and attitude pissed Mello off even more.

"You. Name." Mello ordered, making sure to sound as autoritive as possible.

"Near." The albino replied after a thoughtful pause, making the lie obvious. But Mello couldn't care any less.

Deep down, he was extremely pissed and frustrated at not being able to find L. But he wasn't going to allow his temper to take over just yet. Even if he couldn't get L, this Near kid might be of some use.

"_Mel, get out NOW. Kira's bombarding my laptop with viruses and I kinda don't want to lose this thing just yet." _

"Follow me and be quick with it."

The white-haired boy got up and followed behind Mello without a word. _At least he's obedient. _The two boys escaped through the secret door near where Near was being was being kept. As soon as they arrived outside, Mello led the way as the albino lagged behind him. Pissed, the blond took him by the wrist.

"_Lovey-dovey aren't we?" _Matt said through the mic. Mello didn't bother asking why Matt knew. The bastard was probably looking through Kira's cameras or something.

"Shut up Matt." The blond retorted, not in the mood for sarcasm. "Matt, get your shit and run for HQ."

"_Already done. See you there Lemons."_

Mello recognized the sound of the mic being turned off. He made a mental note to destroy Matt's laptop as soon as they got back for using that nickname again.

-0-

In five minutes time, Mello and Near were safely back in town in Matt's high-tech underground home. By the time the two had arrived, Matt had already erased any possible trace his laptop had left in Kira's system.

"Well, that failed miserably didn't it?"

"Don't remind me."

Upon arriving, Near made himself comfy on Matt's couch as the blond and redhead discussed.

"Besides, you're the one who gave me the wrong room."

"That's not my fault. That was one the only camera-less room beside Kira's. With that guy's tastes in account, it isn't the least bit weird if Kira was keeping L in his room."

Mello twitched in slight disgust. "Uh yeah, Matt? We're going to have to go something about your imagination."

"What? I didn't say anything wrong did I?"

Mello sighed and turned to Near. "So why the hell was Kira keeping you captive?"

The albino stared into Mello's eyes with his dark endless ones. Mello forced himself not to look away and stare right back into his refusing to admit defeat. Defeat to what exactly, no one was really sure.

"I'm a decoy for just in case anyone dares break in." He finally replied, in an unintentionally condescending tone.

"I'm asking because I'm thinking otherwise!!" The blond screamed. _Damnit, this brat really pisses me off._ "Matt, take care of him somehow, I'm going to go buy chocolate."

After that, Mello stormed off, slamming the door behind him. The redhead sighed as soon as he was out of sight. "I know you aren't doing it on purpose but you should try to not piss Mello off so much. He's really something when he's seriously angry."

Near just nodded.

"Well, I'm just saying that. Actually, I just don't want you getting anywhere near him."

"Why not?"

"Ah, innocence" was all Matt replied Near with before turning back to his computers.

Call it instinct or whatever you want but all three of them, Matt, Near and Mello included had the feeling that it was the first day of many, many difficult days.

-

TBC


	3. 03 Kiss

**Death Note Fanfiction**

by: Deandra Lily

-

Author's Note ... is located at the end of the chapter.

No more disclaimers, I'm tired of writing it.

* * *

**The Difference Between Now and Later**

**-**

**03 – Kiss**

Back at Kira's mansion, a certain Light Yagami was furiously staring at his blank LCD screen his index finger tapping on the wooden side table. L, sitting on the armchair diagonally across Light, brought his legs up to his chest.

"Why are you so angry, Yagami-kun? It's not as if you didn't expect this to happen eventually."

"Yes. But I certainly didn't expect the culprits to be kids."

"That hacker has skills, doesn't he?"

"Do you know him?"

"Not at all."

Light didn't believe him. But that didn't matter when 98.6 of their conversations were mere lie exchange.

"May I ask what Yagami-kun is going to do next?"

"Hmph. I'll let them be. This might prove to be interesting later on."

"So he says when in reality he just doesn't have a clue who the culprits are."

"I would if you told me."

"I'd rather watch Yagami-kun try a little effort. Things have become too easy for you lately. Your good brain will rot at this rate."

The auburn-haired man got up and walked over to L's seat. He hovered over L, his hands firmly gripping the armrest. Their faces were barely centimeters apart.

"You're being too talkative today." The younger man breathe out.

Light didn't allow L any time to reply before forcing his lips on the older man's.

"Don't tell me those Childs are your disciples or something,"

"Perhaps so. But I wouldn't tell you."

Light frowned. _Well, whatever. I'll find out soon enough."_

-0-

The days to pass were anything but ordinary. Mello couldn't stand Near. No, it was more than that. Mello absolutely totally completely detested the albino. It wasn't only his attitude but also the fact that he was more intelligent than himself. It has gotten so bad that the blond demanded Near to not leave the room Matt gave him. Of course, Near's complete indifference to the matter infuriated Mello even more.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!! I CAN'T STAND HIM!!"

Matt sighed. Lately, he's been sighing a lot. About as much as Mello screamed.

"WHY ARE WE STILL KEEPING THAT BRAT ANYWAYS?!"

Sigh.

"HE IS SO DAMN ANNOYING!!"

Sigh.

"I SWEAR I'M GO­­─"

Another sigh. Matt used his hands on the rolling stool as leverage to move over to where Mello was and kiss him. The blond stared at the redhead with blue eyes wide open.

"You were being loud." The hacker said a bright lying smile on his face.

"M-Matt! Y-you─!"

"What? You weren't expecting me _not _to get jealous. You've been talking about and Near nothing but ever since he came."

"Why would _you _be jealous? That still doesn't excuse that k-kiss."

"Doesn't it?" The redhead whispered in a low tone making Mello back away a little. The blond may be a genius but it seemed he was quite naïve in some other departments.

"Get away. You're too close Matt."

Matt sighed (giving up) and returned to his original location. "What are we going to do now?"

Mello looked thoughtful for a moment. "Did you get him to say anything?"

"Hmm, well," Matt turned on his stool. "He did confirm that Kira is keeping L in his room. That's about it really."

"Damnit. We could've guessed that on our own."

"Why not try getting along with Near? With both your intelligences, we're bound to get somewhere."

"No way in hell."

The redhead smirked. "Thought so."

"What's with the smirk?"

"Oh nothing "

Pause.

"Say … Matt?"

"Hmm?"

Mello brought a finger to his lip. "Kiss me again."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Very short chapter ... a sort of coupling chapter though since Light and L got their cameo. Aren't Matt and Mel just awesome? And Near had no screen time this time around. (The original draft of this chapter had Near walking in on Matt and Mel making out in the end and Mello getting all pissed and embarrassed about ... bunch of sorries for taking that out) ... I'm still trying to get used to TDNL again ... but with my current mood, chapter four won't take much time.

Thanks to the people who reviewed! Chapters come out quicker when I see people encouraging me.


	4. 04 Difference

**Death Note Fanfiction**

by: Deandra Lily

My notes regarding the chapters will now always be placed at the end of chapter. Y'know, to prevent myself from writing spoilers. Since chapter three was short, this chapter is a little longer.

**The Difference Between Now and Later**

**-**

**04 - Difference**

This development could be considered an overall good thing … for now at least. Ever since Matt's move three days ago, Mello's been calmer … well, at least he wasn't screaming random German curses anymore. With Matt's ─ balancing, for lack of a better word ─ Mello's mind cleared up enough for him to start thinking about the plan instead of Near. Somehow, he's come to the conclusion that the albino wasn't worth his time. How long that conclusion was going to last, Matt wasn't really sure but he hoped it would be long enough for the blond to come up with something even remotely close to a plan. Though, knowing Mello, he'd think up something detailed and so intelligent that Matt wouldn't be able to follow properly because the blond who explain too quickly and too enthusiastically for the redhead to hear.

"Meeeeellll!!" Matt complained, his head on the glass desk and his arms limb beside him.

Mello ignored him.

"MEEEELLLYYY-MEELLLOOOOO!!"

Ignore.

"LEMONS!!"

The blond snapped. "FUCK MATT! SHUT UP!!"

"But I'm booooored, come up with anything yet?"

Mello sighed. "No. Since we already broke in once, it won't be as easy to do it again."

"We would only need to cause a commotion. Make a ruckus in one place and show up in another."

The blond looked thoughtful. "That's actually … a really good idea." He admitted somewhat painfully. "Wait a sec, are you implying that you would go in too?"

"I did. Just make sure you come up with something that'll spare me from injuries."

"Can't guarantee that Matt. That is unless you trip, fall and get caught."

"What, you've got something already? That was quick."

"About as quick as your hacking skills."

"So, going to enlighten me or what?"

Mello shook his head towards the door. "Get him out here first."

"You're going to use Near? My, this sounds interesting."

The blond shot him a glare ordering Matt to get on with it. The hacker got up and walked towards Near's room. He knocked twice and let himself in before and answer could come. The albino wasn't going to answer anyway. Inside, Near looked up from the five hundred piece puzzle Matt gave him; his dark globes not giving away any of his thoughts as usual. With one move of the head, Near got up and joined Matt and Mello in the main room. Mello forced himself not to lose his cool as the white-haired boy took the last available stool near him.

"The sooner we do this, the better. Kira's probably expecting us to come back but he won't be expecting us quickly. I say we go tomorrow night."

"When you say 'we' is Near included?"

Mello glowered. Matt gulped. "Yes." There was no change in Near's expression.

"Continuing, we'll have the both of you get in through the front do-"

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Matt asked only to face Mello's glare. "Sorry, I'll stop interrupting."

"Matt, you're going to hand Near back to them." The blond turned to Near. There wasn't a single change in his expression. "Of course, they're probably going to be suspicious about that and bring some extra guards or something. We just need to thin the back door so I can get in safely." Mello paused. "Give me ten minutes, after that, make some noise."

Matt smirked. "Elaborate noise or else I'm going all out."

"Do whatever you want. Blow up the place for all I care."

"Sweet!"

The blond turned to Near again. "It's your choice if you want to run away after that."

Once again, the albino didn't reply. Mello decided to ignore him and get into the details of his plan.

-0-

That night, none of them had slept. They all had this strange presentiment, like tomorrow something really big was going to happen. They were even nervous and anxious about it. No one dared comment on that, not even witty Matt. The next morning, Mello came back from the store with more chocolate and found Matt still fiddling with his computer.

"I thought you were done."

"I am," Matt replied. "but since I had time I made a little something else."

"You should get some rest instead." Mello suggested, sounding almost worried.

"I appreciate the concern," Matt stopped. "If you really _are _concerned. But you aren't in any position to be telling me that."

Mello shrugged. "I don't know. I feel kinda weird about all this."

"Y'think?" Matt turned around to face Mel from his seat. The blond had anxiety and all-around unrest on his face. The redhead sighed and got up. "It's just another one of our crazy ideas. Nothing big, right?"

Mel shrugged again. "I ... guess ..." He refused to face Matt directly.

"Mel, look at me."

As soon as the blond did, Matt kissed him. It was a short kiss but it was enough. "We're going to save L. We're going to send Kira to hell. You're going to set things right in this town," Mello nodded slowly. "And I'm going to be with you all the way. Alright?"

"Matt ..." Mello whispered with rare sincerity. Then, he smiled. "Damn right. Kira's going to regret his very existence when we're done."

-0-

"Near?"

After Matt had finally, somehow, convinced Mello to take a nap, the redhead ventured into Near's room where the albino was mindlessly doing a puzzle. When Matt entered, he looked up at the redhead with the usual empty look on his face.

"Yes?" He replied politely. Near was always a little more keen to talk to Matt than Mello. Probably because Mello gets ticked off at the very sound of his voice.

"Just wanted to ask what you think of our plan. I know you just didn't want to say anything with Mello around."

"..."

Near didn't reply at first but Matt knew to wait.

"It won't work."

The redhead didn't react. The albino only just voiced what all three of them knew already. The chances of everything working out was low. Lottery low. That wasn't going to stop them from trying though.

"But Matt and Mello both know this, yes?" Near continued.

Matt nodded then smiled. "I don't mind risking my life for a chance."

Near looked down at his unfinished puzzle. "I don't understand why Matt and Mello try so hard."

The redhead laughed. "I guess what we're doing isn't very smart." Matt sat down beside the albino and looked up at the ceiling. "A few years ago, I wasn't any different from the other Childs around here. I was a hopeless as they were until Mello showed up. Even though I knew what he was doing was ... _wrong, _by this town's standards ... I decided to follow him anyway." Matt smiled at a memory he wasn't bothering to tell about. "I even threw away my real name."

"Why?"

"Nothing stays the same forever. Things have to change eventually. When I met Mello, I thought for the first time that that change might as well happen now rather than later." Matt answered without hesitation. There wasn't any space left for doubt in his loyalty towards the blond. "Of course, that's just an excuse." He winked. "In truth, I just love him that much. Love tends to make you do crazy things."

Near didn't reply. There was nothing he could say. But maybe, just a little, did he agree with Matt's theory about the difference between now and later.

--

**Author's Note:**

Amazed? I really did have a reason for naming this fanfic "The Difference between Now and Later"

Anyways, I finally remembered more or less what it was I wanted to achieve with this fanfic. If you didn't notice, there's less humor and more drama. Mel went a little OOC and Matt's being all wise and sincere. At least Near's still Near. Right!?

Next chapter, the gang breaks into Kira's mansion again. Prepare for drama. (It'll be a while before chapter five shows up since school's starting soon and I'm going to be busy ... I'll try to get it out by next week or something)


	5. 05 Trap

**Death Note Fanfiction**

by: Deandra Lily

**The Difference Between Now and Later**

**-**

**05 - Trap**

"Matt, is everything set?" Mello's voice asked through the mic.

"Yep, we're all done on our side." Matt replied. "You alright?"

"Just great. Let's get this started."

"Roger that. I'm turning off the audio. Start counting."

After the click, Matt and Near started walking towards the intimidating gates. The albino was shyly holding the end of Matt's striped shirt as he looked curiously at something on the ground. Matt didn't even bother wondering what the white-haired boy was thinking. He had to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Who's there?" asked professional female voice through the intercom.

"Child 674. I brought the albino from the posters." Matt replied according to script. He hated using his number. It made him feel inhuman.

A reply didn't come, instead, the gates opened allowing Matt and Near to move ahead. So far so good, at least they got in. At the doors, two guards greeted them. One of them was talking to someone through a mic in whispers. Matt surpressed a smirk. _Alright, almost time to make some noise. _The redhead turned to Near who looked up at him then away and twirled his hair with his middle finger. _Four minutes left _was what that sign meant.

"674, nice of you to bring Nate back to me. I was really worried when he was kidnapped."

The redhead had to really force himself not to react. This was something he didn't expect ...

"Not at all, master Kira. I only did what was required of me."

The man who showed up was a tall skinny man with abnormally broad shoulders. He had chin-lenght oily black hair and a pair of small brown eyes that made his face look way too square. It was the man Matt and everyone else in town knew to be Kira.

Matt turned to look at Near again. His index finger was twirling in his locks now. _Two minutes. _Matt surpressed another smirk. They got lucky. If Kira's here then L was guardless.

"Nonetheless." Kira said with a fake smile. "Do you know, by any chance, who committed this crime? I would love to ask personally the reasons of their actions."

"No master. I'm afraid not."

_10._

"I see."

_8._

"Well, I guess I must reward you for your good work, 674. I will speak to your teacher, would mind giving me his name?"

_2._

"Of course. It's," Matt smirks and reaches into his pocket for the remote. "You lose, _master _Kira."

Before anyone could react the floor shook. No one could hear anything, a bomb blew up nearby. No one could see anything, the lights went out. The guards were in a mess and Kira's loud frustrated screaming could be heard. He had let his guard down. He didn't expect this to happen. He wasn't cautious enough. Matt made a run for it. Near was behind him, tugging on his shirt. It looks like he decided to stay. The redhead didn't allow himself to relax just yet, Kira could still have planned something. He reached for the mic and turned it on.

"Mel? Big sucess on our side, did you manage to get in?"

"..."

Matt raised a brow. "Mel?"

"Matt, make a run for it. Don't go back for your laptop, just run. Out of this city, as far away as you can."

"Mel? What the fuck are you talk-"

"Just do it! Please," He sounded desperate.

"Mello ... what happened? Are you in trou-" Matt cut himself as he realized. He didn't voice it. In the darkness, he deciphered Near's look it had a guilt written all over it. Near knew it too. No wonder it had been so easy. It was a trap.

"Matt, I'm sorry."

The line cut.

--

**A/N:**

OH NOES! THE DRAMA ARRIVED!

The whole trap affair will be made clear next chapter (which will be the break-in again but through Mello's eyes) but I'll explain the whole "Kira appearing but isn't Light" thing anyway. I mean seriously, you didn't really expect to have Light himself show up in public. Basically, the whole town believes this ugly, broad-should, black-oily haired guy (Lind L. Taylor, guys if you didn't guess) to be Kira.

Chapter six will be longer and will have even more drama.

(P.S: I LIED! I wrote the chapter too quickly for my own good. I swear you won't be seeing Chapter Six for a few days. But at this point, you should learn to not believe what I say.)


End file.
